What Goes Up
by CallMeJ
Summary: Just when things start looking up, gravity happens.
1. A New Begining

Disclaimer: I own the plot and only the plot. The rest belongs to SM, Summit entertainment and others who are not me.

**A/N:** This is my first posted story, reviews would be wonderful. I'm always open to constructive criticism. This is also un-betaed so please forgive any typos or minor errors. If you find any biggies feel free to PM me and I'll fix them. Okay, now to the story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**_Leah's POV_**

Here we go again, another night at bloodsucker bed and breakfast. We've been here so long that I've actually gotten use to the smell. Mama Vamp thinks of Seth and Jake as the sons she'll never have. She's getting to use that ridiculously extravagant kitchen they have. I mean, why do you have marble countertops and stainless appliances, when you don't eat. We've been doing this for over a month now. We spend our nights here, and our days at my house. Mom's been kind of MIA lately so it's been turned into the unofficial HQ of our little renegade pack. Can you imagine five wolves crammed into one little house. It was barely big enough for mom, dad, Seth and I before we started phasing, but somehow we managed. I would make breakfast and/or lunch and Mrs. Dracula would make dinner.

She kind of reminded me of Emily, always in the kitchen, always cooking. Of course thinking of Emily made me think of Sam. Who would have guessed that after all this time it would still hurt? I pushed thoughts of us, how we used to be, out of my mind. Those were happier times before he phased, before he imprinted. It was a lot easier not to think about him when I didn't have to hear his thoughts all the time. They were always about her. He tried to hide it, but I knew. I made the right decision following Jacob. I was happier here, not happy, but happier. It was a step. I was sitting at the top of a tree in the forest surrounding the Cullen's home. I looked down to see Jake lounging on the front porch. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. He was thinking. I couldn't help but think that he looked like a giant retriever just laying on the porch like that. Hell, they treated us like pets. Jacob was their giant lab. What did that make me a Doberman? When I was younger, I wanted a puppy but my dad had said no. I understand now, that would just be weird. I jumped down from the tree and found a nice place to phase. It was almost dawn, time for the night shift to go home. As soon as I phased he changed his thoughts. He had been doing that a lot lately, but I didn't ask. I decided I really didn't care. He was probably just daydreaming about Bella… again. That bitch, no pun intended, annoyed me to no end, yet here we are protecting her and the spawn she's carrying. It was evil anyway if you asked me. "That's why nobody asks you" Jake growled in my head. Shit, I forgot he could hear me. I cleared my mind, and we began the run back to La Push.

We were almost at the edge of the forest when I realized we were alone. "Quil is babysitting Claire so Embry took over patrol with Seth." Oh, well that explains it. I phased quickly and made my way to the house. I was starving. Esme seemed nice enough, but I refused to make anything that the leeches made. They wouldn't know good food if it bit them. I laughed to myself as I made my way to the kitchen Jacob was right behind me dressed in his usual cut off sweats. Personally, I think that wearing the same thing for days is disgusting. I make it a point to shower at least once a day, then again they're guys. I finished my sandwich and headed for the shower. Jake and the others had practically been living here since we broke away from Sam's pack. Our house was across the rez from his so it was sort of convenient. Jake wasn't nearly as annoying as I thought he would be. I had even started to like the kid, but I had never been alone with him before. Jake, Embry, Quil and Seth usually slept downstairs so I assumed that I would be alone. I went into my room, which was right next to the bathroom and was about to close the door when I noticed something on my bed "Jake!" I screeched. I was so surprised I almost dropped my towel. He shot bolt upright and turned bright red when he noticed me clutching my towel. He quickly averted his eyes and half ran out of the room "sorry" he mumbled as he passed me. "I just wanted to talk. I'll… never mind" and he damn near flew down the stairs. Okay, that was weird. He must have taken a shower downstairs because wow he smelt awesome.

I dressed in my pajamas and went downstairs. I was greeted with the sight of Jake pacing the living room floor. He was dressed in another pair off cut-offs and I was oddly aware of what he had underneath them. I could smell him again, stronger this time. My breath caught in my throat and I wanted to run, but I couldn't. He noticed me too. We locked eyes and were frozen. I got this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach as my eyes moved from the unreadable expression on his face, down his arms and chest, to his abdomen… I pulled my gaze back up and realized that he was doing the same thing to me, his eyes lingering just a little too long at my chest. I recognized the look now, Lust. I was almost positive that I had the same look on my face. We locked eyes again and he closed the distance between us in three strides. When our skin touched it was as if we were on fire, the good kind. He scooped me up, and I didn't think he would make it to my room, but we did. It was the oddest feeling, I was completely aware of my surroundings, but I couldn't control my actions. I was a prisoner to my own body, but I didn't care. He was so sweet, so gentle so…"wait!" I shouted as convincing as I could. I really didn't want him to stop. He was showering kissed all over my body and it felt so good. He looked at me shocked, his face only inches from mine "I'm sorry" he stammered "did I do something wrong?" Aww he was nervous. I smiled "no, you didn't, it's just that…" I looked for the right words "do you really want your first time to be with me?" confusion crossed his face, then he smiled again and kissed me our first kiss. The fire ignited hotter than before as we became one. I don't even remember when the clothes came off.

Now I wasn't a virgin, I had ad been with Sam many times before, but it was never like this. Jacob was gentle and attentive while Sam was rough and demanding. Now don't get me wrong I like rough and demanding, but gentle and attentive is good too. He was a lot better that I expected. My first time with Sam had been horrible. We both had no idea what we were doing and it was awkward to say the least. I did get better though. I know, I know, you don't want to sit here and listen to me compare alphas all night, although h I do realize that the sex is very similar to their alpha style. Sam wants it, he gets it. While Jake likes to ask nicely and give you a choice. I prefer having a choice. Alright, were was I?

Right, details, our first kiss, I have to admit Jake is a really good kisser, surprisingly since the only other person he ever kissed was Bella friggin Swan. Ugh. Bitch. His lips were soft and warm. He kissed me gently at first; afraid that I would stop him again, once he was sure that I wouldn't the tongue action began. Deeping as the kiss went on. The clothes came off in a furry, not caring if they were torn. Our parents were used to us shredding through clothes by now. I felt hi erection brush against my leg, and foreplay be damned. I needed him now. I pulled him up to my face, kissing him again and wrapped my legs around his waist. Again nature took over and he slipped into me effortlessly. It was the single most exquisite sensation that I had ever had. It just felt so right. The entry alone sent me into blissful tremors. As soon as I stopped he started, moving slowly at first then pumping harder and harder, pushing me further and further into ecstasy. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, Jake was the sweetest torture a girl could ever wish for, I broke into violent tremors, my voice caught and provoked by my climax he came with me. We both collapsed. He rolled off of me, but neither one of us spoke until our breathing returned to normal. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my neck as we drifted off to sleep. We would talk tomorrow.

When I woke up the sun shining through my windows, which in itself was amazing. It's almost never sunny in Forks; we're the overcast capital of the world. That's not what woke me up though; it was the soft voice calling my name. I turned to see Jake staring at me. I opened my mouth to ask him what he wanted but before I could say anything, he kissed me. It was soft, not like the passionate ones we had shared last night. When he broke the kiss I looked up into his eyes again and what I saw surprised me, it was love. He pulled me in for another kiss and there was a shocked gasp from the doorway. We turned just in time to Embry fly from the doorway, at least it wasn't Seth. I really didn't want to explain to my little brother that why I was naked in bed with our alpha. "I'll go talk to him" Jake said hopping out of bed and heading toward the door. "Pant's!" I whispered. He'd almost gone down the stairs with out them. He found them and threw them on before smiling at me and heading down the stairs. I was gonna need another cold shower.


	2. What just happened?

Disclaimer: Not Mine :-( I'm just borrowing the characters

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I was debating if I should just make it a one shot, but I decided against it. Special thanks to _ari11990_ and _andii cullen pattinson_ for their reviews. Also does anyone know how to indent or fix the format on here?I feel like it's bunched up. If so please let me know. As always your opinions are welcome.

* * *

**_Jacob's POV_**

Last night with Leah was… amazing, Leah was amazing. This morning I was sure it had been a dream. I had been having a lot of rather, um, vivid dreams about her lately. When I woke to her sleeping in my arms I realized that it hadn't been a dream. I had really made love to Leah Clearwater. She smiled when she saw me staring at her. She opened her mouth to speak and I forgot why I had been trying to wake her up. All I could think about was kissing her, touching her, and that's what I did. Her skin was so smooth and her lips were so soft. I pulled her in for another kiss, when Embry came in. Didn't he ever hear of knocking? That's what it was, the guys were coming. We were late for our shift at the Cullen's. I hopped out of bed to try and catch Embry. I almost forgot my pants on the way out. I pulled them on and headed down the stairs. Everyone was already there rummaging through the cupboards looking for food. Seth looked tired and Quil was busy bouncing Claire on his hip. Embry was the only one who noticed my arrival and I growled a warning at him. Every one snapped to attention, including Claire who gave me a toothy grin. Quil was teaching her pack rules. The growl must have sounded more menacing than I expected, I only meant it as a warning, but it probably sounded more as a threat. I couldn't help it. Quil was the first to speak; I realized that I was glaring at Embry. He looked afraid, Seth look confused and Quil looked worried. "Um…Jake?" he asked glancing down at Claire. "Are you okay?" He was holding Claire close, ready to protect her if I phased. I relaxed a little trying to control myself. I hadn't even realized that I was shaking. I went to the living room to try to calm down. Had I really almost attacked Embry? He was one of my best friends and I was ready to kill him. Worst of all I can't even figure out why. To protect Leah? The way that Quil was obviously ready to take me on to protect Claire. Could it be? Did I imprint on Leah? I thought that only happened the first time you saw someone after you started phasing. I've never actually felt it before but from what I've heard it's the most powerful bond one can feel. Your imprint is the center of your universe, the only one you care about. You love them more than your own life. Sure I cared about Leah, maybe even loved her, but she wasn't the only one. I stilled cared about Bella too, even though she chose the leech. I thought about Leah a lot, I always have, but she wasn't the only thing I thought about. Maybe it was because we were both wolves. I'd have to ask the elders about it later. That should be interesting, explaining to the elders that Leah and I were together. We were together now right? I was so deep in thought that I almost hadn't heard Seth telling me that breakfast was ready. That meant that she was downstairs! I hopped off the couch, rushing past Seth, and made my way to the kitchen and sure enough there she was. She was beautiful wearing only one of the sundresses she wore for patrols. She smelled magnificent, even better than the food she was cooking, and that was a feat considering how hungry I was. I could help but think about taking it off of her. Ugh, Jake get a grip!

That's when I noticed the look on Embry's face. He couldn't have her, she was mine. My Leah! I lunged at him unable to stop myself. WE erupted in a mass of fur too big for Sue's tiny kitchen. I could hear Claire screaming and Seth yelling, but none of that mattered. I could see and feel his thought about her. The things he wanted to do with her, to her. _"She's mine!"_ I snarled at him. Being in his mind was infuriating me further. _"She's mine!"_ I growled again swiping my paw and hitting him square in the chest slamming him into the table, which shattered the force. I smiled when he whimpered in pain _"my Leah"_ That was the only coherent thought I had. I went at him again only to be intercepted by a small silver wolf. "Jake Stop!" she screamed in my head "You're gonna kill him!" what? Kill who? "Embry! You're gonna kill him. Stop!" I stopped and surveyed my surroundings. Shit. I was standing in the middle of what had been the Clearwater's dining room, and laying bloody, on what had been a table was Embry. Again… shit! _"I did that?"_ I asked shocked I remember throwing him into the table, but he looked like he really did get mauled by a bear. She lowered her head _"yeah Jake, you did"_ Sam and Paul were helping to get Embry into the living room. I looked at them, _"when did they get here?"_ she looked at me again, angry this time. _"Quil got them after you went psycho on Embry. What the fuck Jake! What is wrong with you?!"_ she was yelling now. I didn't know, I couldn't really remember what had happened. I all I could remember was that over whelming feeling of possessiveness. She was angry, that last thing I wanted was to make my Leah angry, a flash of the night before flashed in my head. Sam was coming; I pushed the thoughts out of my head, not that he could see them anyway. Leah rolled her eyes at me, which was rather comical in wolf form before heading up the stairs. She must have phased out of her clothes too. An image of her naked underneath me came to mind _"Jake!" _she yelled before phasing back. Sam stopped in front of me in human form. Sues house was too small for both of us to phase. Embry and I had already knocked out half of the wall separating the kitchen from the dining room. Leah was so lucky, she always complained about being the smallest, but it had its advantages. He dropped a pair of pants in front of me and waited for me to phase.

I tried to explain what happened and why, but I wasn't really working. First, I couldn't even remember most of what happened and second, I couldn't tell him why without telling him about Leah and I. I knew she didn't want that. She may have acted like she was over him, but I knew better, and so did he. I had also been in his head; before she phased and he started censoring it I knew he stilled loved her or rather, was still in love with her. He love for Emily was different, stronger even, but he had chosen Leah and she had chosen him. They both knew that that would always be there, and so did everyone else. After cleaning and fixing as much as we could we decide that the elders would be best suited to explain the situation on and dole out the punishment. I needed air, I needed to think, I went and sat on the porch, but I still couldn't make heads or tails of what I was feeling. I mean me and Leah? Seriously, at first I didn't even like her. When she decided to break away from the pack and follow me, I was unsure about her. I knew she was doing it to get away from Sam and on some level I didn't blame her. I wished I had been strong enough to do that with Bella. Sure she wanted to make sure Seth was safe too, but she hated the Cullens, she blamed them for turning her into a freak. We had been there every day for three months and she still wasn't comfortable. Suddenly it hit me. I needed to talk to someone, before the council meeting and I knew just who. He owed me. I went back inside to find Leah. I could smell her again, her scent was intoxicating. I looked at the clock, an hour and a half until the meeting. I found her in the kitchen trying to put what used to be a chair back together, good thing she was handy. Before she started phasing she was going to go to college for engineering. I told her about the council meeting and headed back out. I didn't want to leave her, but I needed to get to the Cullen's. I went home and grabbed another pair of pants that I didn't even bother putting on and ran to the Cullen's house.

I could hear some of Sam's pack chasing me. I knew that he would have people out her making sure I didn't run off again or anything. Actually, that didn't seem like such a bad idea. Lee and I could run away and start over, without Sam and without Bella. They were gaining on me and I had to hurry to cross the treaty line. They wouldn't follow, they were too afraid. I made it across and they stopped their pursuit. I ran to the yard phasing right before I broke the tree line. I needed to talk to Edward. I didn't really want to, but he would be able to see how I was really feeling, maybe even understand it. He was over a hundred years old. He answered the door before I knocked. "Jacob" He greeted "Bella was beginning to worry when you didn't show up earlier" he paused, closed the door behind him and took a seat on the porch. I sat on the porch and there was a long pause. "Is there something you want to discuss Jacob?" He asked getting antsy. I thought vampires could stay still indefinitely "We can" he replied answering my thought "and Bella is doing much better, but I don't want to leave her alone for too long. She's till progressing rapidly. "Right" I said "Sorry, I wanted to talk to you about Leah." I didn't know what else to say, but I didn't have to. Memories of last night's escapades and then my fight with Embry, or what I could remember of it, came to my mind. If he could have Edward would have blushed, hell I was blushing. I willed myself to stop before I spoke again. "I like her, a lot, but… I don't know, it's weird. I can't think clearly when I'm around her. All I can think about is the way she smells, how she tastes," I paused "Sorry. It's just that I almost killed Embry today and for what? I knew how he felt even though he denied it most of the time. And worst off, I don't even remember doing most of the damage. He remained silent reading my thoughts as well as my words. "I mean, I don't think I'm in love with her or anything." I was trying to convince myself more than him but I expect he knew that. He still didn't reply so I continued. "I just lose control when I'm around her; all that matters is what she wants, what she needs, how she feels." I looked up at him, his face still and emotionless. "I don't know what to do, how to break that pull. I mean it's Leah!" He looked at me and smiled "I wondered if something like this might happen; the two of you are so in synch." He stood and smiled at me. "I think we may be able to help."


	3. I'm sorry, what?

**Disclaimer: Intended for entertainment purposes only.**

_I'm baaaaaack! Thanks for all the great reviews. This is my first story so I'm totally psyched!_

* * *

I can't believe Jake! My mom was going to be pissed. He ruined half of the lower level Ugh! Men! Worst of all, he won't say why he attacked Embry in the first place. He practically demoed the kitchen and he won't even tell me why. Embry's not talking either, but that's because he can't. Dr. Dracula patched him up as well as he could without going to the hospital, the rest would heal on its own, but he did have a broken jaw. He also lost a lot of blood; it was currently staining the linoleum floor. I ran up the stairs to phase and get some clothes. I guess being the smallest did have its advantages. I was only about the size of a large dog so I could move around the house without doing much damage. I quickly changed into sweats and went to assist the cleanup crew. Jake was nowhere in sight and neither was Sam. I was grateful for that. He had this smug look on his face like he knew Jake wouldn't be a fit Alpha. Damn, why couldn't this have happened at the crypt? At least them we wouldn't have to deal with Sam and the elders which was a definite now. 'Jake had attacked his own pack member unprovoked' Sam was going to have a field day trying to discredit him so that he could have the whole pack back. He is such an asshole. I was in the kitchen sweeping up the food I had dropped when Jake came in. He looked a mess, not as bad as Emb though. There were long scratches down his arms and a few healing bit marks here and there, but I don't even think he had realized the he had been wounded. I took me a while to get through to him. He hadn't even realized that I was there. His thought were no help either it was all 'growl, snarl, mine, growl, snarl' It's like Jake wasn't even in there. He told me there would be a council meeting at two. I'd expected as much. Sam probably ran straight there to tattle. He hesitated for a moment as if there was something he wanted to say but he didn't, say anything that is. He just gave me this odd look and bolted out of the house. He didn't tell me where he was going, but he didn't have to. I knew he was going to see her, _Bella_. Ugh! Did I mention that she infuriated me? Do you know that he yelled at me for making the little twit cry? I hate the way she treats him, how she just strings him along. At least Sam let me know that he didn't want me anymore. I knew that there wasn't a chance. She basically says 'I rather die than be with you, but I don't want you to leave'. I don't know why he stays, she's married and carrying a mutant spawn, yet he still asks how high when she says jump. Even her blood sucker doesn't understand and he reads minds. I knew that was where he was going and it kind of hurt. I wondered if he would tell her… about us. I doubted it; she disliked me just as much as I disliked her. Wait, no I hated her more, it's funny actually, the Cullen's are supposed to be our arch enemies , but the only people that I really can't stand being around are human, ain't that some shit. He was probably going to make sure the spawn hadn't killed her yet. I wish it would just happen already, harsh I know, but if she was gone then maybe he'd be able to get on with his life.

By the time I had finished cleaning I had to open all the windows. The whole house smelled like bleach, it stung almost as much as being around the leeches. Haha, they even sound alike bleach and leech. It was almost one thirty and I was kind of nervous about this meeting. We would have to tell the elders that we had slept together last night. Not like I'm ashamed of it or anything, it's just that my mom and his dad are both on the council. That's not the best way for parents to find out what their kids do while they're not home. Seth and Quil will be there and Sam will undoubtedly bring as many of his pack members as he can. Geez, I got more privacy as a teenager. That's the other thing, Jacob may look grown but he's still four years younger than me. Shit, he's only a year older than Seth. I'm pretty sure the parents will bring that up. You know what the weirdest part is, not including that I slept with Jacob and enjoyed it; I don't even know why I did. I mean sure he's hot, but so are the other guys, He's a cool guy and all, but not exactly my first pick. One minute I'm complaining about him having us spend too much time at the crypt and the next I'm jumping his bones. Wtf? There seems to be a lot of that going around. First me and Jake, then Jake and Embry; I wonder who was next, Quil or Seth? I didn't even want to think about the last one. If Jake attacked my brother I'd have to kill him or at least try. I went upstairs and took a cold shower. Where was all the hot water going? I changed my cloths and headed to the hall to meet the council. It wasn't far so I decided to walk. The Council Hall was a total of four rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a meeting room. It was located in the center of the reservation. In front of it was the fire pit that we all gathered round to tell the legends to the younger generations. We didn't hold our secret pack meetings here of course, for that we used somewhere a little more secluded. Sam, Paul and Jared were standing outside talking; they stopped when I walked up. Sam just gave me this odd look, he gave me the same on this morning. I ignored their questions and went inside. It was quarter to two and most of the elders were already there, including Billy and my mom. I greeted them, as well as Old Quil before I took my seat to wait with the others. It was five to, and everyone was here except Jake, and Embry of course. The others were getting agitated; they all kept looking at me. Well, except for Seth who was staring at the door willing Jake to walk through it. It was kind of creepy. Did Jake tell Sam? How much did Quil really know? The seconds crept by, it felt like I had been waiting for hours. It was actually only about three and a half minutes until Jake came through the door, and he was absolutely beaming. He looked as if he had just won the lottery. Maybe Bella had finally realized that the bloodsucker, I mean Edward, was annoying and decided to screw with Jake's feelings some more. Maybe he imprinted. I felt a tinge of sadness come over me. That was just the kind of crap that would happen to me. I lowered my head as he came to sit next to me at the end of the aisle.

Old Quil started the meeting by explaining what happened, as if we didn't know He called Jake up first to give him a chance to explain himself. Before he stood up, he did something that shocked us all. He put his hand on my knee and whispered in my ear. I jumped from the unexpected contact, his skin was fire on mine and I felt my cheeks flush. He gave me that impish grin and my stomach started doing flips, just like it had last night. Wow, was it really only last night that all of this started? He whispered, his voice was so low that I doubt even Seth, who was sitting on my other side, heard him. "I'll explain later, please don't get angry." He gave me a reassuring squeeze as he straightened and stood in front of the council. Surprisingly our parents managed to keep straight faces although I could tell that my mother was confused. She did the thing with her fingers when she was confused or nervous and I could tell that she was plenty of both. So was I. Billy spoke this time, his gravelly voice full of emotion. "Jacob," he said sternly" You have been accused of attacking your own brother; pack mate, unprovoked" He hid a small frown "Do you deny it?" "No." replied Jake in his best alpha voice, "I do not deny attacking Embry. However, it was not unprovoked." Billy, who had lowered his head after Jake pleaded guilty look up hopefully. Old Quil took over "Explain." Jake hesitated for a minute. The council was waiting for him to explain and so were the rest of us. He shot me a pleading look before continuing. "I…" he paused and took a deep breath, "He was challenging my claim to Leah." His words came out in a rush, so fast that it took a moment for everyone to comprehend what he had said. Embry was challenging his claim to …me? I wasn't expecting that one. What did he mean his claim?! I didn't belong to him! I didn't belong to anyone! I clenched my fists in an effort to stay calm and not freak out the council. He was sure as hell going to explain what he meant by that! Every one remained silent. My mother was the first to regain her composure. "WHAT!!" Okay, so maybe she hadn't regained her composure. Jake looked back up to the council. The rest of the room was silent as he spoke. "Leah's, um, kind of…" he hesitated again "my mate." He gulped before looking at me. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my fists so tight that my knuckles were staring to turn white. The council looked shocked, Seth looked disgusted, Quil, Paul and Jared looked confused and Sam looked furious. He started to shake so Paul and Jared had to drag him out before he phased. I could just imagine how I must have looked. The rest of the meeting went by in a blur. I stopped listening after the mating part. There was no way I wanted to talk about doing Jake in a room full of old people and my brother. Awkward much?


	4. DNHey!

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**_Jake's POV_**

I didn't want to just spit it out like that, but I didn't know what else to say, how else to put it. After I explained everything to Edward, with my thought s of course, the last thing I wanted was for Blondie to know my business. He realized as much and we walked down the path to the same spot we had that awkward conversation about Bella and Puppies. I shuddered at the thought, eww. He smiled again "I'm sorry about that. I was desperate." I nodded and he spoke again "You know that Carlisle took a DNA sample when he treated your injuries after the battle?" I nodded, I knew that. "Well he did the same thing to Leah" Okay, I hadn't known that. "We thought it best that she didn't know considering that she's…so volatile. " "Yeah, she'd definitely have you for dinner", I agreed. He laughed at that and continued. "He found some very interesting things when he examined the samples." "Wait" I interrupted, speaking this time "Why was he studying Leah?!" I asked the protectiveness was there again. "Calm down Jacob, he didn't mean any harm. Carlisle is very curious; he's fascinated by your changes and just wants to know why she's the only female. I know it was wrong to do it without permission, but she never would have allowed it." He paused "As it is he did find several interesting things when he compared her DNA to yours and that of a regular human." Like… I was starting to get impatient. He sighed "I think it would be better if he explained it to you. I have to get back to Bella." He flipped on his cell and called him. Two seconds later the human vampire was there. Edward explained what I wanted to know before bolting back up the drive toward the house, toward Bella.

Carlisle took a seat on a nearby bench before speaking. "I do apologize for not asking permission." "It's okay Doc." I replied "If you had asked she would have said no. Then you wouldn't have found anything useful." He nodded and spoke again "Leah fascinates me even more so than the rest of you because she is the only female. I've been comparing her DNA with that of a normal human as well as yours. I believe I've found the reason she phased." I was probably looking at him like he was nuts. Science was not my thing, but he simply smiled and continued. "I believe that you all have a specific gene sequence which allows the rest of your DNA to mutate into that of a wolf and back. I was able to isolate the gene, which I've labeled the SSW gene, and introduce it into a human's DNA and the cells died when introduced to vampire venom. You have twice the normal amount and Leah has three bloodlines all carrying the gene. I doubled the dose and was able to force a mutation. Then I tripled it and the mutation was almost instantaneous." Wow… Carlisle's a total geek, but I listened silently. The council would have never been able to answer that question; they were far too secretive to allow anyone to do that kind of research. "Your DNA is now slightly more canine than human, thus the heightened senses and night vision. I believe that when Leah began to phase her body began to change to suit her new lifestyle." He sighed "I won't know anything for sure unless I can do more tests." He looked at me hopefully "However I think you're sudden, um, interest in Leah may be due to a pheromone release in her body. She's going into heat, and is starting to attract potential mates. She'll be in estrus for about two weeks."

He paused looking at me and slowly began to stand and back away. Edward and Jasper were also rushing down the drive, probably having sensed my emotions. Good, at least someone knows what I'm feeling because I sure as hell don't. I realized that I was trembling. I tried to stop it, to think happy thoughts, like Leah. She let her guard down last night. That had the opposite effect of what I wanted. Instead of calming down, I began to tremble faster. I needed to see her, smell her, feel her, with the last of my sanity I ran for the trees. I had just barely made it to the tree line before I burst out of my clothes. "_Shit"_ I cursed inward It was harder not to think of her in this form. Her scent was all over, strong and fierce but still feminine. She smelled of fire and Jasmine. I'd never noticed it before, I had to get back to her. I heard someone following me and poised to attack. They were too fast and I found myself being tackled to the ground by Emmett and Jasper.

My confusion turned to rage as I realized what they were doing; they were keeping me from her. _"Why?"_ Edward answered my unasked questions "Because, you're not yourself." _What did he mean I wasn't myself? Who was I then_? He looked like he was going to laugh and then replied "You're Leah's love puppy. You can go as soon as you stop thinking about killing everyone that looks at her." _"I don't want to kill everyone, just the men and only enough until they understand that she is mine."_ He sighed "That's what I mean. You're letting the wolf control you. You have to get a grip or someone else will end up hurt. You don't want a repeat of this morning." It was my turn to sigh. _What the hell was wrong with me_? He nodded to Jasper and Emmett and they let me up. I could think clearly now, thanks mostly to Jasper. I had to admit leeches could come in handy sometimes. We walked back to the house in relative silence. There was a pair of pants waiting for me on the porch. I phased and changed into them before heading into the house. Bella was sitting on the sofa, Rosalie next to her and her usual Cup O' Blood on the coffee table in front of her. She did look better, much better. She beamed up at me again as I entered. I gave her a hug and she squeezed me back with as much strength as she could muster. Edward explained that I couldn't stay long, I just needed to talk to Carlisle, and everything was fine. She looked back and forth between us and Blondie eyed me suspiciously. I wonder if I looked as confused as I felt. They didn't say anything, but I could tell that they didn't believe that everything was fine as Edward had said, Blondie at least, had heard our little, um, altercation.

The walk to Carlisle's study was uncomfortable to say the least; all I could think about was Leah, my Leah. I had to get back to her. I had to be with her "Jacob" Edward's voice broke my trance and I realized that I was shaking again. I tried to calm myself down. I took a deep breath, but it reeked. I did my best to think happy thoughts, thoughts of Lee. She would be waiting for me. WTF was I on? I opened my eyes again and took in my surroundings; we were in Carlisle's study. I'd never seen so many books before; he had more than the La Push and Forks libraries combined. Carlisle was sitting at a large dark wood desk surrounded by books on wolves, their social structure and relationship to humans. He really was studying us. The one in front of him was about wolf pack dynamic and mating habits Mating Habits. I frowned a little, not something I really wanted to talk about with the vamps, but I did need answers before the council meeting. He gestured for me to take a seat and I braced myself for what I knew was going to be a extremely awkward conversation. I should have watched more Discovery Channel.


	5. Bang! Zoom! Right in the Kisser!

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Again I appologize for any typos. Thanks so much for reading and all of the positive feedback

**

* * *

**

**_Leah's POV_**

Well, that was the most awkward council meeting ever. After Jake's little bomb, the meeting went from Judge Judy to Jerry Springer. It got so mad the Jake ended up moving us out of La Push. I don't even know how that happened. The council didn't make us leave or anything, three of the five have kinds in the pack, but the air got real tense, real quick. We were all outside now, in the woods around the crypt. I stood by the river, just staring at my reflection in the water. I was confused to say the least, about the pack, about Jake, about what I was feeling. Jake dragged me right up to see Carlisle to have him explain why all the guys (except Seth, which I was really thankful for because that would have been too freaky, even for me.) were going nuts. I was in heat, yay me! Seth is the only one that I can get anywhere near me without Jake threatening to take his head off, Apparently, Jake and I are mated. And since wolves mate for life ... I'm stuck with him. Not that I don't like him, He's pretty cool, and he was great in bed, but he's still a kid and no matter how old he looked, he was still a sixteen year old boy. Over the next few days I settled into a routine. I spent my days patrolling while Jake was helping the leeches babysit Bella. At night he belonged to me. We didn't really talk about what was going on between us, but I didn't mind, what we were doing was much more fun.

Bella only had about four more days before she birthed the spawn and died. Jake was stressed out at getting worse every day, especially since Edweirdo had decided that he loved the little monster too. He was such a fucking pussy. The Leeches wanted to go hunting before the spawn hatched so we had to make sure that it would be safe for them to pass. We knew Sam wouldn't try anything now, not with us protecting her, but better safe than sorry. I guess the simple fact that he was willing to kill Bella in order to destroy the demon seed is enough reason for caution. I didn't think that even he could stoop that low.

Seth and I were in the middle of our second circuit when we heard it, the frantic screams signaling that Bella had gone into labor. We both immediately went into defense mode. All of the leeches, except Rosalie and Edward were out hunting or whatever. This would have been the perfect time for Sam to strike. I half wanted him to do it, just so that I could see the look on his face when 'Lee-Lee' ripped his throat out. Seth sounded the alarm and it wasn't long before Quil and Embry joined us. Everyone was quiet, listening for any sign of danger, but none came. Jake was already inside. He had been there since eleven, it was after noon now. Surely she had had the demon child already.

Relax Leah; I'm sure he'll be out soon. Everything fine, there's no sign of trouble." Seth was right, everything was quiet. Normally that would have been a good thing, but there should have been some noise, anything. I had a bad feeling about this. What if Jake was dead! What if he killed it and they killed him. I was beginning to panic. "Chill Lee, you're being paranoid. If Jake was being murdered horribly we'd know about it." That was Quil, asshole. I growled at him even thought I knew he was right. Jake would have phased and fought them off. Even so, the eerie quiet was getting to me. I paced for another hour or so before I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going in!" I declared. I didn't have to tell them but I did anyway. I found a spot to phase and put on my clothes. "A DRESS!!" The pixie must have stolen my usual shorts and tank top because in its place was a green tube dress. I had to admit, it was a nice dress, and probably something I would have worn before I turned into a mutant freak. I smoothed out the dress and fixed my hair as much as I could. Being in this dress made me feel oddly girly. I walked up to the house hoping that the wind didn't pick –no underwear. I made it inside with no wardrobe malfunctions and felt suddenly self conscious. Something was wrong.

Rosalie met me t me at the door. We didn't actually like each other, but we did have a mutual understanding and respect for each other. She had even gone as far as to tell me that she was happy for me and Jake. When she saw me now she had a somber look. She only said two words to me, two words that broke my previously solid foundation. "I'm sorry" her voice was barely above a whisper and I followed her expecting to see the love of my life bleeding on the white carpet in the living room. Instead, he sat on the non-bloody end of the sofa wrapping a blanket wrapped… thing in his arms. He didn't even look at me as I approached, even though I know he knew it was me. Rosalie stood slightly to the left of him, close, closer than he should have allowed. She was gauging my reaction my reaction, trying to see if I would spring. I wouldn't, I couldn't, I was frozen in place. What was going on? That bad feeling I had outside intensified one hundred fold. Once she was sure that I wasn't planning on attacking, she reached over and took the thing from him. He looked reluctant to let it go. He just stared at it, mesmerized. The blanket made a gurgling noise and I realized what it was.

My confusion turned to anger when I realized what it had been in Jacob's arms. Rosalie took the little monster outside. He took one look at me and wiped that dreamy look off his face. I was furious. I was trying not to phase inside, even if it was the leeches house. "Jacob" I said trying to steady my voice. "why were you holding that thing?" my attempt failed and my voice broke at the end. Anger flashed across his face. "Don't call her that! Her name is Reneesme!" Reneesme? What kind of name was that? I knew Bella was an idiot, but that was just cruel. As if it wasn't enough of a freak.

"Jacob" I growled. I gave up trying to keep my composure. He didn't! He couldn't! "Tell me you didn't!?" He lowered his head "I'm sorry Leah" It was barely above a whisper, even lower that Rosalie's. That was all it took. "You imprinted on the spawn!!" I screamed and that was it, I phased right out of my dress and went for the jugular. "I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed. If the others hadn't been paying attention before, they were now. I'm sure that the others had tried to reason with me, but I didn't hear them. I lunged at him. He phased right before I impacted and we landed in clash of fur on the floor. I landed on top of him sending him smashing though the glass coffee table "How could you" _slap_ "leave me"_whap_ "for the" _smack_ "SPAWN!" I was furious and he was feeling it.

Somewhere in the background I could hear voices and the smell of leech was getting stronger. I heard Seth's panicked voice "I've never seen her this angry before." "Leah, please" Jake pleaded "I don't want to hurt you." That brought me back to attention "too late for that Jacob" I was almost hysterical. I was losing it. "You're leaving me for the daemon spawn." I should just get rid of her now. That made him mad. I barely felt it when he suck his teeth into my left shoulder and threw me off him. "Forever, Jake" I was crying now. I suppose to any non-mind reading onlooker I looked like a feral dog. "We're supposed to be together for life and now you pull this! I'm not giving up without a fight. You know what that means Jake?!" I couldn't read his feelings, probably because Jasper was throwing happy balls trying to calm us down. "It means one of us is going to die." That one caught everyone off guard and I took this opportunity to strike. I flew at him and then…

s "Leah! Stop!" an alpha command. I landed on top of Jacob. I should have had my teeth in his neck by now. I turned to face the intruder. Sam. I growled at him. Was Sam my new old alpha? Jacob had betrayed me, but would Sam be any better. He didn't say anything; he just looked at me with frightened eyes. Seth stood next to him wearing the same expression. Quil, Embry even the leeches. Emmett and Jasper were on my sides, crouched waiting to restrain if necessary. I looked at Jacob. He hadn't moved, but he was breathing. It was uneven and awkward (probably because I was standing on his chest), but he was still alive. He was just laying there. His neck was exposed as if we was waiting for me to do it. "He was going to let me kill him?" Edward answered "Yes, Leah, he was." I looked up at him. Who was with Bella? "Esme" he replied. The adrenaline was wearing off and I was in pain. "Why would he?" I climbed off of him. I was in a lot of pain. I managed to make three whole steps before I collapsed.


	6. I've seen the light now turn it off

Disclaimed

* * *

**_Jacob's POV_**

"Just Do it!" I shouted at him. Bella was dying. The little assassin had made its debut and Bella had kept her heart beating through that, but it was starting to falter. She was dying. I left after he injected her. I couldn't watch anymore. Something was pulling me down the stairs. Rosalie was on the end of the sofa feeding the little monstrosity. Blood, human blood. This was my chance. I could get rid of the thing and maybe Blondie in the process. Edward would be too preoccupied watching Bella die. Her death meant war anyway. This maybe my only chance. Blondie lifted it up as if to burp it, and it looked right at me.

_Renesmee_ she had Bella's eyes, but she was even more beautiful. I felt as if this whole time I had been living in darkness and now, I had finally found the sun. Everything that used to matter to me was no longer relevant. The only thing that mattered now was her, Renesmee. I approached slowly, not wanting to provoke her. "May I hold her?" I spoke softly. I heard Edward say it was okay and Rosalie carefully handed her to me. The smiled dreamily as I held the tiny little child in my arms. She was my everything, the center of my universe, my gravity. Without her, I would float off into oblivion. I sat on the couch carefully, as not to disturb the little angel that was peacefully dozing on my arms. Rosalie just looked at me with a mix of confusion and disgust. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I don't know exactly how long it was, but apparently it was too long for Blondie.

"Will someone please tell me what exactly is going on here?" She asked standing up from her seat on the sofa. "I imprinted" I replied simply, never looking up. "You What!" She shouted. Renesmee, who was sleeping in my arms, stirred. "Shhh!" I looked up at her now. "I imprinted on her… on Nessie. She's my soul mate." I looked back down at my angel "She's my everything."If looks could kill I would have dropped dead right there. "What about Leah?" She asked anger now in her voice. "What about her?" I replied. Surely she hadn't found any trouble. She would have howled. "She's your MATE, Jacob!" She was livid now. I didn't care all that mattered now was "Renesmee." Even her name was perfect.I could feel Blondie glaring at me again, but I didn't care, I ignored her. I almost didn't hear her when she gasped "oh, no" and ran out the room. I could hear her whispering to someone before the footsteps came.

I could smell her, Leah. She smelled good, really good. I felt the tension in the air, but I didn't acknowledge it. We all stayed silent, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Blondie broke it when she took my Nessie from me. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew Leah was there for a reason. Blondie was out the door before I could even blink. I looked up at Leah then, confusion written all over her beautiful face. God, she smelled good. She looked good too; I could do her right here. She was wearing a green tube dress that showed off her curves and brought out the color of her eyes. They were hazel, but natural colors made them glow green.

Her confusion turned to anger when she realized what had happened. My smile faded. She was pissed. "Jacob" she said as calmly as she could probably manage "Why were you holding that… thing?" thing? Renesmee was not a thing? I told her as much. That only angered her more. "Jacob! Tell me you didn't!" I realiuzed now what Blondie had been saying. I had been promised toi Leah, I had promised to be with her forever. "I'm sorry Leah" I whispered with my head down. And without warning she flew at me. I phased half a second too late, and she slammed me right through the glass coffee table. The battle was brutal, I had been trying not to hurt her but eventually instinct won out and I struck back. Seth, having read his sister's thoughts howled for help. The Cullens who were out hunting ran back to help also. What I could tell, the Cullens came in and attempted to break up the fight but couldn't do it without hurting one or both of us. I snapped out of it first. It was something she thought "He promised me forever, and then imprints. He didn't even try to fight it. He's just like Sam."

I stopped fighting then. She just compared me to Sam. I was nothing like him, was I? I built her up, just to break her heart. Just like he did, she was right. It was her last thought that got us though. "_We're supposed to be together for life, do you know what that means… It means one of us has to die._" Then her mind went blank, at least to me. Edward obviously could still hear her because he came flying down the stairs almost ordering Esme to watch Bella. "What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked, but it was Jasper who answered "She's going to kill him." "Seth, get Sam in here now!" Edward ordered. I just froze. If it was me or her, I choose her. I would gladly die at Leah's hand if it meant that her pain would end. I may have imprinted on Rensemee, but I loved Leah. I was willing to accept my fate. "Jacob, don't!" Edward pleaded "It won't help." It's what she wants "She's not thinking straight." She pounced before I could react. "LEAH! STOP!" an alpha command? Leah landed on top of me with a soft thud, no doubt breaking even more ribs. I bared my neck, waiting for her to strike, but she didn't. She stopped and growled. She had obeyed Sam's command, he not her alpha I am. She just stood there on top of me, confusion and pain marring her beautiful features. She limped down, took a few steps, then collapsed.

Emmett and Jasper helped carry her up the stairs to a spare room. So that Carlisle could give her emergency medical attention. That was eleven days ago. She's been in a coma ever since. Carlisle said that her injuries were so severe that had it not been for the rush of adrenaline she had experience, she might have died. She looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping and going to wake up any minute and punch me in the face for staring. He doesn't know why she won't wake up, he said that there's no brain damage. When she didn't wake up on the third day, we had to tell Sue. She's been here every day since.

Everyone has come to sit with her at least once, including Edward and Bella, who refuses to tell me what she said. She probably talked about Nessie. She's growing up so fast. She has a gift too, she can project her thoughts by touch. She shows me Leah sometimes. She knows I sit with her at night. She shows me myself with Leah and gets confused, because I'm sad. I tried to explain it to her, but the truth is that I don't really understand it myself. I'm so torn. I spend my days with my imprint and my nights with my… girlfriend? I don't know if I can even call her that. I don't know if you can even call her that. It's almost eight o'clock and Nessie will be awake soon. I'm going with her on her first hunting trip. As soon I stood to leave Edward walked in. "Edward," I greeted "Not going hunting with us?" he shook his head. "No, just you, Bella and Nessie. I some things to take care of here." I kissed Leah lightly on the forehead before heading out to meet Bella and Nessie on the front lawn.


	7. Come again?

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took me so long to get up. The rest will be up by the end of January. Promise :-D**

**DISCLAIMED**

* * *

**_Leah's POV_**

"Are you sure Carlisle?" I heard Edward ask. "Absolutely, I'm surprised I missed it the first time." I could have sworn that I heard Edward sigh. "How long?" "I'm not sure, I'd need to talk to her, do some tests." What were they talking about? This is a weird dream. "Leah?" was that Eddie? Hmm… Hot tasty French fires.

I woke up to the sound of beeping somewhere to my left. I groaned. Ugh, that's annoying. Everything smells like leeches! "Well good morning to you too." "Edward?" I replied. My voice cracked. He handed me a glass of water. I drank some, ahh, that was good. "Eddie, is that really you?" He groaned this time "Yes, and don't call me Eddie." Oh, for a minute there I thought I died and gone to hell, "Hmm… I'm hungry" He smiled "french fries" he replied handing me supersized Micky Ds. I took them and happily shoved some in my mouth. He watched me eat my fries and handed me another glass of water before he spoke again. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked almost shyly. "Sleepy, believe it or not." I looked at him, he was being suspicious. "Why do you ask?" He put on his best Edward-oh-so-serious face, uh oh, this can't be good. "Why so ssserrious? I said in my best joker voice. He smiled a little bit. I don't know exactly when I started to like Edward Cullen, probably around the same time Hell started to freeze over. He was kind of annoying at times, but overall a Nice guy. "Thank you, Leah" he replied smugly. Annoying. "This is important though. He wanted to tell you himself, but since Carlisle was called into work, I volunteered." He had my interest now. "So what is it? Cancer? Heart Disease? Brain Damage? How long do I have?" He frowned "This is serious Leah" Alright. I gave him my attention, shoot.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come right out with it." My heart dropped "You're pregnant." What! I almost burst out laughing. That's impossible." I looked up at his face. It was dead serious. No pun intended. "Nothing's impossible Leah. I just wanted you to know before Jacob found out." How would he? "Bella has a hard time keeping things from Renesmee." Yeah, Renesmee… I've been meaning to think to you about that. He rose his eyebrow. Why would you let Bella name her that? You might as well have named her . He tried to contain a laugh. "It's not that bad" he replied with a shrug. "Her middle name is Carlie" Carlie_, _at least that's normal-ish. "Nessie's not normal." Tell me about it, she's the man stealing, spawn of leech, named after a sea monster. I smiled sweetly. I think it surprised him that I was able to say that without any malice. Hey, it surprised me too. "Is Jasper throwing happy balls at me again?" He smiled, a genuine smile. I'll take that as a yes.

"He figured that you would need to be in an extra good mood. Jacob's on his way back. He saw the panic creep back up in my face. "I can't talk to him!" "Leah" he was going to try to talk me down. "I tried to kill him!" "Yes you did, but he forgave you. He's been sitting with you every night waiting for you to wake up." Every night? "You've been in a coma for almost two weeks." TWO WEEKS! " Yes, and he's spent every night with you." Yeah, but he spends his days with your sea monster. He growled. "Look, Ed, I know you mean well, but I'm not ready to talk to him." He sighed and replied "I'll do what I can." With that he left me to get some rest. I'd been asleep for almost two weeks, how much more rest could I possibly need, still I drifted off to dream land.

**To be continued...**


	8. Beautiful Nightmare

_**Leah's POV**_

I was standing in the clearing near the crypt, and in my arms was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. She had my hazel eye color, with Jakes slight chink, and long dark brown, almost black, hair that flowed in thick waves down her back. Jake was standing across form us motioning for her to walk to him. I placed her on the ground and she ran straight into his arms. Only, they weren't his arms anymore, they were the pale slender arms of a red headed leech. "Mamma!" the little dream angel squealed as Renesmee swung her around. "NO!" I screamed. That was my baby, my miracle. I tried to run to them but I couldn't move. Jake appeared again, and kissed her, the sea monster, before kissing me on my forehead. They smiled at me, the happy little family that was supposed to be mine. I watched helplessly as they took her away from me.

I don't know what happened next as I was being shaken awake by Rosalie. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. "Are you okay?" She asked, she looked genuinely concerned. "I'm fine" I replied "just a a bad dream." "It was about Jacob wasn't it?" I thought Edweird was the brain ninja. "I'm really sorry you had to find out like that. When Edward explained it to me I was pissed for you, you know since you were unconscious and all." I just shrugged, it's not like he could help it. When I didn't answer she continued. "I'm kinda glad you attacked him though, we all are, except Bella. Even Carlisle although he's supposed to be non violent. We're happy you fought back instead of just accepting. But you know we can't let you hurt Renesmee and they're connected now, if you hurt Jacob…" I sighed, she seemed to understand. "As soon as Docula gives me the go ahead, I'm gone. The little monster can have him." She sighed this time. "The dog's been trying to see you since they got back. He's even starting to annoy Bella." She looked at me for a response. "I still don't want to talk to him. The less contact we have the better."

She scrunched up her face, a weird expression for someone who was eternally perfect, before she replied "I heard them talking" I looked at her confusedly. She put her arms in the shape of a cradle and rocked back and forth. Oh, that. I took her silent explanation to mean that Jake was listening in and just nodded my head in confirmation. She sat on the edge of the bed, close enough to be just shy of uncomfortable and whispered "So?" "So what?" I whispered back. She looked at me impatiently "What are you gonna do?" Hmm... I hadn't really thought about that. I knew I couldn't stay, not in La push, maybe not even Forks. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really know yet." She looked sad but smiled anyway. She must have known what I was thinking. "Well, that's okay, you have time." She stood to leave and I registered what she said "Wait!" I shouted a little too loudly. She flinched and I could hear Edward arguing with Jacob downstairs. _Sorry _ I thought. "How much time?" I had asked Eddie, but I didn't get an answer. Suddenly she was right next to me again "just under seven if all's normal" she whispered before vamp sped out the room.

I heard a growl from outside the door. _Sorry Eddy_. Jacob burst in the door without even knocking. Rude. Edward appeared behind him, "I'm sorry, as soon as he heard you… He wouldn't take no for an answer." He looked at me apologetically. "It's okay, he was going to annoy everyone until he got his way." Edward nodded in response before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Jake took the seat that Rosalie had vacated and made himself comfortable. I guess he didn't plan on leaving for a while. That was fine with me, I had Seth as a brother I was a master at ignoring people. I positioned myself in bed not looking at him. "So, how are you?" He asked, I told him I was fine. I knew that wasn't what he really wanted to ask so I waited. There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. I knew he'd crack first. "Bella said you didn't want to see me." Bella said. Of course she did. How the hell did she know? Her mind raping Popsicle told her. They don't keep secrets. Yuck! He was waiting for my answer. "I didn't." I replied indignantly. "Why?" his tone was mixture of anger and hurt. I debated if I should tell him the truth or not. I sighed, "It's complicated." I replied turning back to the wall. He came around to stand in my line of vision. "well, uncomplicated it!" Ugh, why couldn't he just leave it alone.

He was angry and so was I. "It that an order 'Oh Mighty Alpha'?" I snapped back. At first he looked as if he had swallowed a fly, but he recovered quickly. "If you need it to be" he shot back with a smirk. Good to see his sense of humor was still in tack. When I didn't laugh, he went back to pleading. I say pleading because he wasn't actually begging. He was just asking in a slightly desperate manner. He was cuter when he begged so I remained silent. "Leah… please" ah ha, let the begging commence. I smiled inwardly. "Please talk to me. Are you going to make me beg?" Yes. I could almost hear Edward telling me to stop playing with him. But I couldn't this was just too much fun, besides he deserves for imprinting on It. He got down on his knees. _Go Leah, Go Leah_! "Please Leah, please tell me how I can fix it. I'll do anything in my power." I smiled at him "Get up Jake, you don't have to beg." He got up and rolled his eyes. "you know you wanted me to." True, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"What do you want Jake? Shouldn't you be baby sitting the spawn?" It came out with more venom than I intended. His face reddened, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at me and let his shoulders drop. "I'm really sorry, Leah" his voice was barely above a whisper, it was the same tone Rosaleech had used the day the thing was _born_ "Yeah, well, Sorry doesn't cut it Jacob." "Leah…" he began, but I cut him off. "I don't blame you, and I don't blame it." His face turned red again, but he let me finish. "I had a brief lapse in sanity, but I'm okay now. As soon as I can I'll be out of your fur." With that I rolled over and faced the window. He must have gotten the hint, because he whispered another apology and went out the door. I wanted to cry, I really did, but I hadn't cried since my dad's funeral and I didn't plan on starting now, especially in a house full of leeches. But it hurt; it hurt so badly, worse than Sam, worse than Dad, worse than anything. I never knew anything could hurt this bad. Just as I was dozing off to sleep, there was a knock on the door. Ugh! Go away!


	9. Edward's Interlude

**Disclaimer:** For entertainmet purposes only, no copyright infringemnt intended.

**A/N:** I've finished writing so this should be updated alot more frequently, hopefully twice a week if I can stick to my schedule. Thank you all for reading 3

* * *

**_Edward POV_**

Jacob's meeting with Leah was uncomfortable to say the least. The emotions running around were driving Jasper crazy. Leah was sad and angry, Jacob was guilty, Rosalie was excited about the baby, Bella was anxious, Renesmee was confused and Esme was worried about Leah and the baby's well being. Alice was trying desperately to get a vision, but to no avail and Jasper was feeling it all at the same time. We could all feel the tension coming from Leah's room. Everyone immediately zoomed to occupy themselves as Jake began his decent. Bella was the only one who stayed seated, clutching Renesmee gently to her chest. The look on her face when she saw Jake was such that I didn't need to read her thoughts to know what she was planning to do. She pressed Renesmee into Jacob's arms and took off. I almost didn't catch her before she reached the stairs. "Bella love" I said in my most calming voice. "Why don't you allow me?" She looked at me incredulously. "You're afraid I might hurt her" and then mouthed "or the baby." I nodded "You still don't know your own strength." She nodded, no doubt thinking about how Jake would feel if something happened or there was an accident.

Leah didn't control her temper very well, and while Bella had exhibited extraordinary self control, but Leah wasn't the best way to see how far that control went. Jacob hadn't moved from the spot she left him. I tried to understand his thoughts, but they were too conflicted. I did pick up one thing though, Renesmee may be his imprint, but Leah was his other half. I planned to tell her as much when I went upstairs. I took the stairs slowly, giving myself time to prepare. Her thoughts were loud and clear from two floors down so I knew that her mind would be screaming. Jasper had already left the house, not being able to stand the intensity of both Leah and Jacob's pain at the same time. I'm sure Carlisle would be fascinated by the fact that even their emotions were conjoined in close proximity. The bond that had formed between them was truly fascinating. I stood outside the door, waiting for her to calm down. Unlike Jacob, whose mind went numb with confusion and hurt. Leah's mind was racing. Granted, she did have a lot to think about.

I was just about to knock when Jasper approached, calling me with his thoughts. _May I join you?_ He sensed my confusion before I could reply. _I think she could use the comfort. I always did like her best. She doesn't smell as bad as the rest of them; better manners too._ He chuckle at that. Jacob did have a habit of just barging in, and Seth, although a nice kid, did whatever Jacob did for the most part. I nodded, he was sure that it wouldn't be too much for him, and he was right, she did need the comfort. I knocked tentatively, "ugh! Go away!" I took that as my sign to enter. By now her anger had subsided and was replaced by sorrow and fear. I knew she had nothing to fear, Jacob would do anything for her, deep down she knew that. She was devastated none the less, but she refused to cry. I had to give it to her, she was even stronger than everyone expected.

She looked up when the door opened, and rolled her eyes when she saw me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She raised her eyebrow when she saw Jasper. I'm surprised she hadn't smelt him before. "Now the mind-rapist I expected, but you, not so much" she stated to Jasper before turning her attention back to me "What do you want?" what I wanted was simple, I wanted her to tell Jacob about the baby. I wanted to figure out this ridiculous imprinting thing. I wanted then to have the happiness that Bella and I have. Unfortunately, it seemed like that would never happen, and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. If only I hadn't let Bella get so attached to Jacob. He shouldn't even have to be here, none of them should. They were all just kids, happy and care free before we came along and ruined it.

Jasper picked up on my guilt, so I directed my attention back to Leah. She knew what I was going to say and spoke first. "Look, I know what you're going to say and the answer is no." She looked at Jasper "I suppose you're here for emotional support?" He gave her a slight nod and she turned back to me "Giving me the warm fuzzies is not going to make me change my mind." I sighed and sat down in the chair Esme had brought up for Jacob. "He's confused now, but I believe that given all the information he'd make the right decision." She stared at me for a moment before replying. "and what would the right decision be Edward? Me?" she shook her head "He'll always be tied to her. Apparently the bond is unbreakable." I didn't believe that, there is always a choice, but I knew that it was sore subject for her so I kept it to myself." I didn't need to be empathic to know how she was feeling. I could see the sadness in her eyes. She turned to Jasper who was still standing by the door "Is he happy with her?" Jasper nodded again, he wasn't saying much, but I could feel the calm radiating off of him. "That's all I want. As long as he's happy then it's okay." "How happy do you think he's going to be if he finds out that you're keeping this from him?" She rolled her eyes again. "He won't find out, because I'll be gone… right?"

I knew she was going to ask this. "Speaking of leaving, when does Dr. Sparkles plan on letting me go?" Dr. Sparkles, not completely derogatory. "Well, your injuries should be fully healed in two to three days." I paused "but?" she replied. I knew she knew "you want to study me some more." Basically, but I wasn't going to tell her that. "Carlisle would like to keep you here for observation, just for a while to make sure everything is okay. He's concerned that your phasing, along with the injuries you sustained may cause complications later on." She didn't buy it, not completely, and replied "I'm a freak of nature, not a science project." Her tone was light hearted, no doubt due to Jasper's influence. "So, you plan on keeping me here until it's so obvious I don't even have to tell him? Good luck with that, he's not real observant." That was a tempting idea none the less. "You're his other half Leah; he'd be devastated if you left." She looked angry now. "Haven't you been listening!? She's his imprint, his soul mate, made for each other yadda yadda. There can't be three halves. Come on, you've had 108 years to learn how to add!" _Edward,_ Jasper thought, _you're making it rather difficult to keep her calm now._ He was right, I hadn't meant to rile her up again, but the idea of her not telling Jacob that he was going to be a father bothered me. Renesmee and Bella were the best things to ever happen to me. "I'm sorry Leah, I just thought that you'd like to know that you're on his mind all the time." As I stood to leave "Who knows, maybe he'll surprise you."


	10. ROTFLMAAO!

**Disclaimed!**

**_Leah's POV_**

I've been at the crypt full time for the past two months, two or three days my ass. I was right, they were planning on keeping me here until I pop. Probably just want to know I'll have puppies. Right now, I'm sitting in a tree waiting for Jacob to come out. He's been reading to the Loch Ness. Not that she can't already read circles around him. She's not even three months yet and she can walk, talk and read. Not that she does, talk that is, she rather use her freaky mind power. That kind is seriously weird, but what can you expect seeing who her parents are.

Jacob lopped out of the house, I had to admit spending so much time with the kid makes him look more his age, which is nice considering that he has so many responsibilities as Alpha, especially since I can't be Beta anymore. Carlisle suggested that I refrain from phasing until after the baby is born. I finally gave in to Edward's whining and agreed to tell Jake the good news. Sigh, I'm already starting to show, it's just a matter of time before he figure's it out. "Hey Lee" he said smiling, "Jasper said you wanted to talk to me?" yep, Jazzy, surprisingly colonel creepy isn't really that creepy after all. I kind of like him, He's actually the one that convinced me to give in and tell Jake. He's very understanding. "Yeah, I do, hold on."

I took the time to actually climb down the tree. Any other time I would just jump, but I had to be careful now. This was my chance I wasn't going to mess it up. It only took a minute for me to get down, but he was still looking at me crazy. I was wearing my old cheer shorts and an MIT sweatshirt the Rosalie had given me. Yeah I know, I was accepting clothes from leeches, but like I said I was starting to show and tank tops… not very concealing.

There was an awkward pause and I could tell he was waiting for me to tell him why I pulled him away from his precious imprint. The Cullen's were very careful to make sure that she was out of sight when I was around. From what I've heard she's not so bad, more like Carlisle and Esme than her actual parents. Meaning, not as annoying as Edwierd and not as stupid and Isatard.

I was allowed to roam now, but only after I promise not to leave. They even went so far as to request Sam's help. He was to alert them if I tried anything; like I couldn't get around them if I really wanted to. Apparently 'Carlisle is concerned', or at least that's what Edward tells me. I decided to tell Jake now, since I'm getting my first sonogram today.

No one knew except the Cullens and my mom. Of course I told my mom. I looked at him, he was still waiting for me to say something, but I didn't know how to begin. He was going to have to break the silence, and he did. "MIT huh?" he asked nodding, a smirk on his lips. "I thought college was for smart people." He laughed taking a step forward. That was Jake, he could be about to look death right in the eye, and he would still make a joke first. As corny as it was, I couldn't help but laugh. I took the hand he offered me to help me over a tree root. Any other time I would have bitten his head off for assuming that I needed help, but the truth is, it's getting a little harder getting around the forest in human form carrying ten extra pounds around the middle.

The walk down the path was silent. We stopped at the lake that ran through the property. Within running distance, just in case. He sat silently waiting for me to speak. He was tense, what was he worried about? I might as well get it over with. "Well, you know, before you…" I couldn't say it. "We were kinda…" Ugh! How do I say this without causing him to run away screaming. I sighed and he spoke "C'mon Lee, it can't be that bad. Just spit it out." Okay, just spit it out. "Alright," I said taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." He looked at me for moment. It seemed as if the whole forest went silent at the news.

Leah, the dead-end freak among freaks bitch, went and got herself knocked her Alpha no less. Who went and imprinted on the demon spawn. The Universe must be having a ball right now. I can imagine the powers that be rolling on the floor laughing their almighty asses off. ROTFLMAAO. I kept my head down. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look at him. "Lee… Leah" he stammered "Are you saying that me? We? Baby? I nodded slowly, still not looking up. "Wow" he breathed "Leah!" He shouted jumping up. Oh great, he's angry. The dam broke and the tears I had been holding back for so long started flowing uncontrollably.

"Leah" he whispered, grabbing my china nd forcing me to look at him. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" His eyes were soft and full of concern "Are you in pain? Is something wrong? Do you need me to go get Carlisle?" He asked already poised to run to the house. I heard the back door open, no doubt as a result of Jake's panic. "No, I'm fine" I shouted before he could take off. He looked at me, obviously not believing that I was really okay. I'd forgotten that with the exception of Seth and Sam, no one else in the pack had ever seen me cry. They only knew me as a bitter harpy. "Are you sure?" He asked my slowly. "Yeah" I replied wiping my eyes with my free hand "just the hormones." He nodded and sat back down.

"So…" He asked after a long pause "are you okay?" hmm… was I okay? I thought about it. "Yes" This is what I've always wanted, to be a mother, to have my own family. Sam and I had planned it out, before the whole 'Hey! You're a giant dog!' thing happened. Back when I was happy; I realized that that was what I was feeling now, happiness. Jasper! I mentally growled. "Yeah," I replied smiling "I'm great." He smiled at me again, and I felt my heart melt. "Me too" he whispered in my ear before he kissed me. I laid against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a while, just watching the sunset. Of course this being the Olympic Peninsula, it started to rain.


End file.
